When I die I'll still love you but will you still love me
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: It works like this when I'm gone I will no longer see you and before that happens-before that happens I just want you to know that I love you that before I'm dead That I want you to remember the good times and the bad times even the funny times because those are the times I hold close to my heart spending it all with you is what made it all worth it from your wildest crush -Naruto


**hey let's do this thing**

 **begin**

he has a month four weeks twenty eight days to live but when he's gone and dead will she still love him?

" **Naruto Uzumaki age seventeen you have summoned me your Reaper of souls, Angel of death, Death, Grim reaper, in summoning me you wish to remove the power of the one tails from all Chakra user's releasing all Shinobi of the power of Chakra yet keeping them and the nine tails all the way down to the one tails alive still having chakra but not being able to use it if you accept this agreement you will live a month in another dimension ye shall not die from any diseases nor age but from your choice to accept this deal you now understand the terms what say ye** " asked the Reaper of souls his crazed smile gone he now had a calm mouth that said goodbye Everyone could see him everyone could feel him

" Naruto " Sasuke said quitly his friend even if he wouldn't say it out loud Naruto was like a brother to him someone who understood him someone he could put his complete trust in

" this isn't the Reaper death seal " Tsunade said as shocked as everyone else no jutsu could allow the death god to speak from what she heared whenever you summoned the grim reaper he would always be silent always be quiet no one else could see him but the summoner

" this can't be " Gaara said Naruto, Naruto was like a brother to him as much as he was to Sasuke the only difference was that Sasuke had known Naruto longer and could connect with him on a much deepr level

" He can't do this " Kakashi said Naruto remined him of Obito so much that they were almost the same person to him he couldnt lose another teammate Obito was here he died rin was dead yet both were still there in his heart their memory held his heart together

" he wouldn't " Iruka said Naruto wouldn't die couldn't he shouldn't Naruto was the little brother he never had and what about Konohamaru and Magi and Udon

" this shouldn't be happening " Sakura said her team it-it was spliting up again they had just got back together and she was stronger now she could keep up with them they could go out on missons act like a really team no one left behind

" Naruto " the rest of his friends said everyone one of them having tears in their eyes he-he was willing to die...for them is this how much he loved them is this how much he cared for them

" yes " Naruto said looking up at the Reaper " YES I ACCEPT...I'm tired of war tired of fighting tired of this madness tired of this chaos THERE IS NOT ONE REASON IN THIS WORLD WHY CHAKRA SHOULD CONTIUNE TO EXIST WITHIN US THERE ARE WAYS WE CAN LIVE WITHOUT IT I'VE SEEN IT I'VE SEEN IT ALL BRIDGE BULIDING WITH YOUR OWN HANDS COLLECTING WATER WITH BUCKETS WE SHIONBI NO WE HUMANS SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BE GRANTED THIS POWER IT'S A CURSE AND I SAY NO MORE I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK MY TEACHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF CHAKAR MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF CHAKAR MY FRIENDS CLAN WAS MURDERED BECAUSE OF CHAKRA SO YES I ACCEPT I ACCEPT IT ALL " his body had began to glow Kurama had been seprated from him his size now just as tall as Naruto's head Naruto's body began to glow even more soon he was so bright you could only see the outline of his body and with one final word he said " bye " and with that the light enploded on itself causing him to vanish

" N-Naruto " said a crying Sasuke his brother in all but blood gone Itich was dead his mother was dead his farther his clan gone what now what did he have to live for now when the person he could connect with so much had vanished had dissapeared

" he's gone " said Tsunada he would die for their war the war that was started because of chakra for chakra he was going to be Kakashies sucessor

" it's over " Kurama said a tear leaking from his left eye he began walking away and soon so did the other's Naruto might be gone vbut his memory their memory of him of all the good of all the bad of all the great amazing beutitful times they had is there inside their hearts forever and always

The boy gone gone forever never to return home he held no fear no regret no hatred all that mattered to him was that chakra no longer lived within his people but he did wonder what their lives will be because of his choice his body floating in light a smile across his face his eyes cloesed

" **sleep child sleep and when you wake you will live live for a month then the road ends no heaven no hell you will be nothing but a memory a memory to those you love a memory to family to friends to your lover you have walked a long road and it is about to end there is no after no up or down no good no bad just dust just death this is the deal you made and there is no way out** " the Grim reaper said this would be it the end the end of the tale of Naruto Uzumaki the one who was able to defy destiny the one who was able to change his own destiny for the good of other's and not that of his own

 **You wake up you work you play games you live your life then you sleep wake work fun sleep repeat life and on the last day laying on a bed, a floor, rocks owe someone money, death by age accident porpose ment to be learn to let go love might be lost but never forgotten love time and death { watched Collateral beauty it was A-mazing ] the end and the begining and the loved it's there it happens it's ment to happen we people who make our own fate destiney or whatever other name it's our choice we made it what it is and whether it's good or bad the result is always the same choice you live life as you would like you choose even if you don't know what would, could or will happen so remember even if your there on a bed waiting for those few moments to pass remember you will always be remembered by your children by your wife by your husband by your sister's and brother's your cousins and your nephews family friends life isn't that all that matter's never be forgotten always be remembered even if that person was not old enough to know or see you will always remember those small moments you had with them no matter how big or how small love is love time is time death is death and that is life**

 **sorry this was short and if you did feel it sad I don't mean to hurt anyone it's just when I listen to music I get in that mood music calms me down helps me to think and at the end it did make me sad so tell me if this made you sad and review and follow don't follow favourite don't favorite all that matter's to me is that you took the time to read and comment on this thank you and have a lovely night day or whatever until next time saylav**


End file.
